Aircraft windows are known in the prior art to include opaque shades. The shade is usually drawn down across the window lens opening. Shades of this type may be found in patents such as: U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,486, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,043 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,610.
Applicants provide, however, in an aircraft window, a shade that is comprised of an elongated, typically rectangular, rollable film or sheet having variable light transmissive (“VLT”) characteristics, for example those made from G. E Lexan, photographic film, Mylar, acetate or other similar materials. The sheet is roller mounted and the rollers, including a drive roller and a take up roller, are either manually or electrically powered. Powering or moving the shade such that it moves across a lens opening of the window presents the operator with a choice of a clear film section, an opaque film section or a film section in which a gradient of varying optical density is provided that may, for example, make the shade darker at top (darker meaning greater optical density) and lighter at the bottom.